Resisting Love
by XxSarcastic Heartless Angel xX
Summary: AU: Entering into the role of monarch, Lily faces a future of ruling a kingdom, warding of too-eager suitors, and resisting the charms of one Lord James. What's a Queen to do?
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

Chapter 1- The dance

Green eyes scanned the room, surveying the people gaily dancing and generally enjoying themselves. Torches lit the ballroom, casting a soft glow around the inhabitants. Food was laid out on tables arranged artfully around the room. The scene itself could have resembled a very beautiful painting. From her vantage point, high up on the dais, Lily sighed softly to herself, bored out of her mind, resenting the fact that she would have to stay for formality's sake. Being the queen, it was her obligation to stay, after all, it was her coronation reception; it would ruin the whole point if she left. But the main reason was the first impression she was now aiming to give her subjects, royal or not. She had heard of all the rumours about her lack of experience in matters of running a country, and it had made her so furious, that the entire coronation ceremony, she silently seethed that no matter what, she would become the best queen this country would ever have, and spite all her doubters in the process.

Watching the courtiers partner up and dance, she felt a slight twinge in her chest… how she hated her weak side. One would think that being the queen, she had a right to go out and dance if she wanted to, and true as this was, Lily chose to remain seated on her throne, opting instead to observe the enjoyment of others.

She was jerked from her reverie by a tap on her shoulder. Turning to face her distraction, she was met with the kind smile of her Minister of State, Brandon. A man well past his forties, he had been her support for the past few years. He was a father, confidante, and advisor all in one, and Lily loved him for that.

"You do realize you have an obligation of mingling with your future subjects?" asked Brandon

"Since when does something enjoyable like mingling become an obligation?" she shot back.

"Since you're the queen." Ah. The trump card.

"Well, be that as it may, I see no one I want to mingle with." Lily replied

"I'm afraid it's not a matter of choice, rather a matter of duty. And besides, they're only people, they won't bite….often." He finished.

He smiled kindly, the wrinkles of his age showing. Brandon had always been her closest confidante, right next to her mother, the late queen regent Suzanne. He had cared for her for much of her childhood, and had been a source of immense help during her struggle to overcome her parents' death. He was always full of wisdom and a certain witty humour that Lily enjoyed. Upon discovering her new role as monarch, she had immediately requested him to be her advisor, because if anyone could help her rule properly, it would be him. Now he watched her, regarding her with a contemplative look.

Lily laughed, and again skimmed the crowd. Brandon spoke, smilingly,

"Well, since you insist in being obstinate, how about I start you off?" Brandon offered her a hand.

Gracious to him for attempting to save her own self-destroyed image, she accepted his offer and rose from the throne, walking towards the dance floor. As Lily and Brandon settled into position, the tune changed to a soothing, sultry one, the notes reminding Lily of how tired she really was. She had to remember she was being watched like a hawk, so falling asleep on her dance partner was not an option. Keeping her focus, she conversed with Brandon, asking after his family and discussing what her new role as monarch would require of her. Though she may have been training to prepare for this day, she had never fully understood her part. Her mother and father had made it look so easy.

It was in the middle of an explanation about the importance of public appearance that a hand tapped Brandon's shoulder. Startled by the sudden pause, Lily stopped as Brandon turned to face the interrupter, and it seemed that the whole court had their eyes on him, this newcomer arousing much interest, and from some of the ladies, some very indiscreet giggles. Lily tried to discreetly crane her neck around Brandon to get a look at the source of the commotion.

"My Queen, someone wishes to dance with you." He bowed. Brandon looked to Lily for affirmation, and upon receiving it, allowed the stranger to take his place.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her face, and looking up to find its owner, she was met with a pair of startlingly beautiful hazel-green eyes.

Cocking her head to the side, she regarded the man before her, as he asked, "For the queen, you sure know how to avoid using its privileges."

Aiming a raised eyebrow at him she asked, "I had no idea not wanting to dance was a crime."

"It isn't, but I believe you deserve to have some fun. So, would you care to dance?"

Smirking to herself, Lily looked around and said, "O, who am I supposed to be dancing with?" The stranger had apparently caught on to her little joke and smiled.

"Well, you could go by yourself, and of course, your entire court would see you as a loony, or you could dance with me, and look like a normal, not to mention active, queen."

Giving him a glare, Lily rose to the challenge (she had a habit to turn competitive at insults), and placed her hand in his; momentarily forgetting she had no idea who the hell she was saying yes to. As she settled into position, she felt her court turn to look at her, and all the courtiers whispering (quite loudly), about how it was about time she danced with some new people. Her acceptance of this strange man gave hope to some of the other courtiers hoping to gain the new queen's favor. Pretending to be temporarily deaf, she placed her hand on his shoulder, as he placed his on her waist. As they began to dance, she examined him again. He was tall, taller than her, with mussed black hair, beautiful hazel eyes tinted with green, and the face of someone who was full of mischief, as well as wit. He seemed able to charm anyone into believing everyone he spoke to, and Lily knew she might very well be one of those people. Taking a mental note to beware, she looked again at him, and he seemed to catch her gaze on him.

"You seem to be very interested in looking at me, might I ask why?"

Lily had been half expecting the idiot to insinuate that she was interested in him, and she wasn't disappointed. Deciding to give the smug bastard a piece of her mind, she replied, "Don't flatter yourself, moron. I'd like to know who the hell I'm dancing with."

"Ah, so the queen swears! What a scandal! Well, if you wanted to know who I was, a simple 'May I know your name?' would've sufficed, but you seem to be the type who likes to ask a simple question using the most words." He smirked.

He was so infuriating! How could he openly insult the queen like that? Granted, it wasn't that strong of an offense, but still! Didn't he know what she could do to him? Mentally taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind. _ Don't make a fool of yourself Lily. People are watching._ She hid her emotion by arranging her face into a mask of mild interest, as he gave a deep bow.

"The Lord of Devonshire at your service, but you can call me James."

Inclining her head in regard of him, she curtsied, "and I am…"

He interrupted, smiling playfully, "The Queen, yes, I know."

Throwing him the dirtiest look she could muster, she replied, "Yes, I am, but I was going to tell you my name."

"Ah, but you see, I already do know your name. You have after all, become ruler of our country, it would only be common sense to know the name of the persona in charge of our futures, wouldn't it?"

"Well, you clearly seem to be in a mood to shut me up, so how about I let you do all the talking and I'll play the role of the typical demure woman and nod and smile, just like you expect me to?", she shot. James was undeterred.

"You really shouldn't be offended. It was an obvious statement; I was merely making it known. I'm not trying to stop you from conversation, but you don't seem to have anything to say."

"On the contrary, I have much to say. I simply have no listeners." Lily replied.

He raised his eyebrow in mocking. "Oh, is that right? Well, I've been considered quite the listener, so, do tell me about these riveting opinions you have, I'm all ears." He flashed her that annoying grin.

"Hmm… let's start with my opinion of you, shall we." He nodded, encouraging her further. "Well, physically, I don't have much to say that my ladies-in-waiting haven't already expressed. As for my first impression of you? Conceited, arrogant, cunning, manipulative, and a compulsive liar, attempting to extort secrets from everyone else without giving any of his own. Am I right?" she finished with gusto.

He looked thoughtful as they continued their waltz across the floor. "I suppose you're right on some counts, but highly off on others. I don't think your opinion can really be counted since you only just met me. I don't see how a two-minute dance can allow you to evaluate my person so harshly, seeing as I've barely done anything wrong. To you, anyway." Again, that smile.

Lily bit back her retort, opting instead to stay silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" James asked

"No, royal obligation," she replied coldly.

The dance was slowly coming to an end, and the couples on the floor began to disperse back to the food tables in the hopes of replenishing themselves before the next dance. Lily and James separated themselves as they bowed to each other. With a last look at James, Lily turned to go back up the dais. She never saw the lingering gaze of James' eyes on her back.

***

After dancing with a few more persistent lords and earls and suchlike, the world began to appear blurry, and Lily blinked, struggling to stay awake. She was tired; her feet were weary from dancing, and in one case, having her foot stepped on by a very flustered duke. James had not made any more appearances, and the hall had begun to clear out, all the celebrators happily inebriated, or gone home to attend to their own private affairs. She rose from her throne, stifling a yawn with great difficulty. As she traveled up the stairs and through the corridors to her apartments, she reflected on the day. It had not been as terrible as she had assumed it would be. She may not have enjoyed herself, but everyone else had, and so hopefully that bode well for her future as Queen of Verianthe.

Approaching her apartments, the guards opened the doors, and she entered in, wishing them a good night. _It pays to be polite_, her mother had said. She hoped this was true; Lily needed all the alliances she could muster. Her maids were there, and immediately set to work undressing her. This they did with nimble fingers and remarkable speed, and within minutes, Lily had been changed into her night dress and cleaned of all her make-up. Her eyes were almost shutting, and so she quickly told her maids not to worry with the rest (i.e. the nightly hair brushing), bidding them goodnight and telling them to take whatever was leftover from the feast. This, she had decided, she would do at all her celebrations: give the remains to those would also like to enjoy them.

The maids all curtsied, delighted at the extra food, and left Lily. She walked to her bed and collapsed onto it. Her eyes shut immediately and she drifted into a dreamless sleep, one of the last she would hope to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Occurences

Chapter 2 – Unpleasant occurrences

Rays of sunshine flitted through the white cotton of the curtains. Slowly opening one eye, Lily was met with a blast of light. The maids had opened the curtains, letting the sun bathe her in its ethereal morning glow. _Damn maids,_ she cursed. A voice echoed in her head. _"Ah, so the queen swears!"_ Great. Her first thoughts of the morning and they revolved around him, of all people. Feeling moody already, she got out of bed to allow her maids to dress her in what they called finery, but what she had so rightly termed "thick curtains". The morning routine was long, starting with a bath filled with flower petals and ending with the tightening of corsets and the application of make-up. The last part, Lily had always despised. She was glad that her maids did her make-up for her. Good heaven knows what she would look like if she had to do it herself.

As they finished draping on her dress of the day, Lily headed to have a look at herself in the mirror, for a final check. She was stunned. She'd always had a low sense of self-esteem about the way she looked, despite the impression she'd give others of radiating confidence. Flowing to the ground, her dress was a deep, rich forest green, lined with accents of gold on the sleeves and the neckline and the hem. It brought out the color in her eyes and highlighted her hair, which was pinned up with pearl pins. To think a dress could make her look so different. Taking in one last glimpse of this stranger, she headed out the doors to meet Brandon, who would outline for her the day's itinerary. From what she had understood watching her father, a monarch's day was never dull, and so she could expect lots and lots of meetings. But something was tickling the back of her mind. Why had they dressed her in such a gorgeous dress for a simple day? She understood the need for pomp and splendor, but from her knowledge, the Queen usually wore something more comfortable than this. Something was very wrong.

So caught up in her thoughts was she that Lily did not notice the taller figure walking towards her, and so she was surprised when she came colliding with a large mass of lean muscle. Looking up she was once again met with dazzling hazel eyes, and it took her a fraction of a second to groan and look up in annoyance. There, standing with a concerned look on his face, was none other than the Lord of Devonshire himself. Under any other circumstances, Lily would've apologized profusely. However, after her rendezvous with James last night, any thought of him brought an onslaught of uncalled-for irritation and annoyance. Quickly mumbling an apology, Lily rose from the ground and all but ran towards the main hall, ignoring his calls. Her cool, calm and sophisticated side told her that she had nothing to say to him; he was not worth any idle talk. Her girlish intuition weakly hinted that maybe she was developing a crush. That voice Lily chose to disregard. She was a Queen, not a princess or a lady. She could not flirt with any charming stranger. It would negate the whole purpose of independently managing a country.

As she reached the main hall, she threw open its grand doors and with a flourish entered to meet her advisor. Brandon was there, waiting or her, and there were several attendants conspicuously arranged around the room. Lily's attention, however, was focused on the people who were near the dais. They seemed to be waiting for her. _Did I miss something?_ She thought to herself.

"Good morning Brandon." She inclined her head towards him.

"My Queen. I hope you had a good rest?" This couldn't be good. He was being overly formal with her. Something must be wrong.

"Well enough thank you. So what are my duties for today?" Lily inquired, as she took her seat on the throne. A random though about how comfortable it was flitted through her mind and was gone. She jerked out of her reverie when she realized there was a voice at her ear again.

"The Prince of Erasia is here to seek your hand in marriage," he whispered.

_So that's why I had such a bad feeling_. Lily knew that one of the first occurrences upon her coronation would be the arrival of various suitors seeking to marry her and thus claim her land. She thought she'd at least get a day to prepare. _They must think I'm too full of sexual frustration and too naïve to understand the politics of ruling. Like hell, you chauvinistic pigs!_ She looked at the group of people at the foot of the dais stairs, and focused in on the person at its head. Already she didn't like him.

He was older than her, that much she could tell from the way he carried himself with an air of superiority and the vague impression of someone turning their nose up in disgust. _Any higher and he'll drown._ His eyes were a cold, ruthless gray, which was both intriguing and annoying for Lily. She knew that this man would want what all men wanted, power. Well, too bad for him, she had no intention whatsoever of relinquishing hers. His hair was slicked back; it gave him the faint appearance of the mythical vampires she had read about. Deciding to give this man a taste of her true self, she nodded towards him.

"Your Grace, you honour all of us here with your presence. I trust your journey here went well?" _That's right, make useless small talk. Test the waters._

He looked at her, and Lily could've sworn she saw contempt in his eyes. "It was alright, Your Majesty, thank you for your concern." It was a simple answer. She couldn't find anything wrong with him yet. She was determined to break him.

"So what exactly are your intentions for marrying me?" she asked. It was a direct question, and she knew very well he wasn't here because he wanted to be. Perhaps he was being forced into it? As much as she wanted to pity him, she found that she couldn't feel remorse for such a vile man. His answer confirmed his haughtiness.

"Your Majesty is….very well endowed, and of course, quite a powerful monarch. But surely you must be needing some…company?" He left his words hanging, trying to seduce her into being charmed by him. She snorted mentally. What an ass.

"Your Grace is too impolite. You would think someone of your nobility would understand that flattery does not work on everybody. Not only am I highly insulted by your sexual innuendos, I am utterly raged that you believe you can conquer my land with your pathetic attempts of 'seduction'. Rest assured, what I will possess I will keep. I seek no war with Erasia, and while I understand the necessity for your actions, I ask that you go elsewhere to seek what you wish, because you will most definitely not find it here."

He looked taken aback by this her boldness, but his shock immediately changed into indignity and anger. Lily knew she'd hit a nerve. She was well prepared then, for his despairing attempt to appear the more dignified person.

"You are nothing but a harlot, a greedy little whore. Do you honestly think you will be able to run a country without a man by your side? You can pretend, little girl, but you cannot do it. You are merely a woman. With your looks, you are lucky if anyone after me comes to seek your hand, you are by far the most disgusting Queen I have ever met, I would be glad not to have to marry you, and I hope that the powers send you and your country into damnation!"

With a flourish of his cloak, he left towards the doors, his attendants in tow. As the doors shut behind them, Lily let out a sigh she did not realize she was holding. And then she did something completely strange. She laughed. Brandon looked at her as though she very showing signs of being ill, while her attendants tried to clue in on what they had missed. She continued to laugh, nearly bringing tears to her eyes, barely being able to draw a breath. Breaking into coughing fits of laughter she began to try and breathe again, and fought to regain her composure. Lily turned to Brandon, and with a smile.

"I think he took it quite well." Even this simple statement was too much. She burst out laughing again

"Lily, go get something to eat, you are obviously delirious and clearly out of your mind," said Brandon, although you could tell he was fighting to hide his own chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I am positive that my entire court thinks I am barking mad, and they're all immensely worried about how on earth this is going to work if I burst out into giggling fits after I have just been insulted. But really, Brandon, his reaction was just so priceless. I think I saw a vein coming out. Besides, laughing never hurt anyone."

"But will you go eat?" He asked

"Well of course I'm going to go eat. I've met the most annoying man on earth, been insulted (although poorly), and had to deal with the possibility of a fiancée all before breakfast, so why wouldn't I want to eat?" Lily finished.

Brandon merely shook his head, smiling. He looked at Lily and said, "Well, that's good, because we have a guest joining us for breakfast."

"Oh? Who is it?" asked Lily, her curiosity evident despite her hunger.

"You'll see." Brandon smiled almost to himself, as did the other attendants in the room, as if sharing an inside joke.

Considering the fact that she was supposed to be on top of everything, she did not enjoy the fact that she was once again clueless about what was going on. Her thoughts quickly changed to how hungry she was. Her stomach was well on the verge of giving her away, and she hoped she would be able to eat as a lady should instead of gorging herself as she wished to. Cursed manners. As she entered the dining room, several aromas hit her at once, and she was on the brink of drooling. Trying her hardest to maintain herself, she walked to the head of the table, and stopped short. The thoughts of food that were once occupying her mind were now gone. Instead, she looked at rather sick at what she saw, and her ill expression shortly gave way to one that looked ready to kill.

She turned on Brandon, who was clearly shaking with laughter, and failing to hide it. Her dark brown eyes clouded with anger, laced with certain insanity, as she all but yelled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING AT MY DINING TABLE?"


	3. Chapter 3:First Impression

Chapter 3 – First Impression

"Why? WHY? Have I committed some dastardly deed in another life to deserve all of this in a single morning?"

James shook his head with amusement. After the initial shock of discovering her guest, Lily had decided to bear it with the grace of a queen. This, in her case, included ranting to the invisible forces on high about the injustice of her circumstance. As he sat, watching her stab her bacon with vicious zeal, he had to wince. He could only imagine whose head she was picturing in place of that bacon.

"Well," James started, "I figured you could use the company. Also, I wanted to see what your prospective suitors were like."

"And this is your business how?"

"I was worried about your welfare."

"My welfare was fine, up until your arrival."

"I don't see why you should hate me this much. You only met me yesterday, you have barely had a full conversation with me, and the only interaction we've had so far is a 3-minute dance wherein all you did was bite my head off."

"Excuse me for choosing not to trust a total stranger."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is precisely what you ended up doing."

"And the good Lord knows how much I regret that episode."

The servants' heads moved back and forth between the two. It was a verbal swordfight, for lack of better comparison. But it was just as amusing.

Lily turned back to her breakfast. _Deep breath, deep breath._ "So is that the only reason you're here? To keep yourself amused?"

"Well, my job doesn't require me to do much else. So I figured I needed a change of scenery," James replied.

"Don't you have any land that needs taking care of?"

"I can very well do that from here."

"Isn't there someone else's home you can invade?"

"Plenty, but I like this one best. It has something a lot of the others don't."

"Sane people?"

"Gorgeous women."

Lily simply shook her head. This was going to test her patience to its absolute limit. As she finished up the last of her meal, she turned to her servant Caius.

"Prepare a room for my Lord of Devonshire. Preferably one not near mine."

Caius bowed, and turning to James asked, "And how long will My Lord be staying?"

"A few months, at most," James replied, with a smile.

An alarmed Lily raised her head in surprise. The jerk would be abusing their hospitality for more than a month? O heaven help her.

***

Lily had spent the rest of the day opening her coronation presents. This rite excited her to no end, because, queen though she was, she was still female, and she had to sate her girlish intuition somehow. Unfortunately, James had courteously volunteered to help her open said presents, and now she was sitting in the solarium with a multitude of packages both opened and unopened, with him sitting opposite her, commenting on every thing she had gotten. As she went to open one of the smaller packages, he cut in again.

"Well, judging by the size and proportion of that box, I'd say it's a very small wedding ring, most likely from one of your …ahh..._hopefuls_. No, no wait, that would be too obvious. Maybe…it's a vial, filled with what the giver calls 'potion of immortality', but what is really water. And not even the good kind" He laughed.

Lily ignored him, and she sensed Brandon stifling his own laughter, and failing miserably. He may have been able to suck up to the rest of them, but she was determined to remain unfazed by his supposed 'charm'. She continued to carefully open the package, until the object finally appeared. It was….a box? It was wooden, with elegant engraving all around it. Lily shook it, trying to figure out its contents, but no sound came.

"Isn't that something?" James began. "The jerk doesn't even give you anything, except for some box that was probably bought of the street. Now what kind of idiot gives his queen a box?" He looked to Brandon in mock wonder. This time, Brandon did not hide his laughter, but Lily continued to remain stoic, staring at the gift before her.

"You know, it's not going to…" James started.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH?" Lily roared. Apparently she was the only sane one in the room. Silence fell like a thick blanket. She continued to scrutinize the box, and then suddenly, grabbed the piece of paper that had been near the wrapping. James and Brandon both looked on with curiosity, but remained silent. Lily opened the seal, and read the contents of the note. Then she broke into a smile, shocking her company.

"Lily?" asked Brandon. Lily turned to him and smiled indulgently.

"It's from Alexander," she smiled, once again turning the box in her hands. "It's too bad he told me to keep this a secret, or else I would have told you what it does," she grinned impishly.

She looked back at James, and what she saw threw her smile off for a minute. There was something dark in his eyes, even though he had maintained his smile. Surely he wasn't jealous? No, that couldn't have been it. James grabbed one of the other unopened packages and gruffly shoved it in front of her. He continued his jocular manner. "Open it."

Shrugging, she set to work on her next gift. This one was smaller than Alexander's. She noted James leaning intently, eagerly awaiting her to see her gift. _Suspicious_. She continued to slowly plough through the wrapping.

"O for goodness' sake, woman, any slower, and we'll be old men by the time you're done." James threw up his hands for emphasis.

Lily scowled, "I like it this way. If I did it quickly, it would ruin the element of surprise."

"Well, you have a country to run, and about 50 more presents to open. How long before you realize that you can only be surprised so many times?" James countered, that ever-annoying grin making its way.

"Go die," was all Lily muttered, but she sped up her process, ripping apart the paper and coming to another box, this one blue velvet. Curious, she opened, and what she saw made her gasp audibly. It was a thin, gold necklace, and its pendant was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she had ever seen. It was a small glass rose, encased in an intersecting heart. It was not big, about the size of her thumbnail, but it was beautiful.

"Well?" An impatient James hovered beside her, and Lily dimly registered he was invading her personal bubble.

"It's beautiful…"

"That's just peachy, but what is 'it'? And who is it from?" Lily showed him. He too, seemed to be impressed by the pendant's unique design. "Shall I help you put it on?" he asked.

"No, that's alright, I'll get Brandon to do it." She motioned for her advisor to come help her. James looked put out, but said nothing. As Brandon clasped the necklace, Lily again admired the pendant. She vowed to wear it everyday if she could.

"Who sent it?" James asked again. Lily looked for a note, or a card, or a piece of paper, but there was nothing. Puzzled, she shrugged. "I have no idea. But whoever they are, I like their present best."

"They must feel really flattered," he responded.

"Next…." James brought forward another present. But the initial thrill had gone, and opening presents seemed a tiresome chore. Now that she had the necklace, she really didn't feel like opening anymore.

"No thanks. Brandon, have someone open the rest of my presents and send them up to my room with any attached cards of who sent them. I'll have to write thank you notes to all of them. That may take a while." Sighing, she got up. "Can I take a walk in the gardens or is there something else that needs addressing?"

"No, your highness." Lily pouted. "Lily." She smiled again. She'd hated having people be overly formal with her, especially when they'd known her all her life.

"What about the anonymous present?" chimed another voice. Lily whirled around, forgetting James had been there. She continued heading towards the great double doors, intending to get some fresh air before the evening chill set in.

"Oh, well, hopefully they know I appreciate their gift very much. I really can't spend my resources tracking down someone who gave me a gift. And it hasn't harmed me yet, so I don't think it's necessary to find the person."

"Now why won't you put that same perspective and apply it to people?" James asked, as he caught up to her, matching her step.

"And by people, you mean you? Let's see, maybe it's because I don't like you. You annoy me. It's as simple as that."

"That, my dear, is what people would call prejudice and assumption." He responded lightly. They reached the doors to the garden.

As Lily opened the door, she turned to him, smirking slightly, and replied, "No, my dear, that's what people call making a bad first impression." And leaving him speechless, she turned and headed out for her walk in the gardens, the doors shutting with a loud bang behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking to strangers

Disclaimer: I tried to bribe J.K. Rowling. I phailed. Epically.

A/N: hello dear readers!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for all those of you who read and reviewed, and for those of you who subscribed to my story. You truly made my day!. Thanks to the following people for their reviews: greek myths, vertebrata, Holy Cross Baby, blueholly, MistressBlack523, Silver15Rose, walking-on-a-dream, and e13. You guys all rock!! Virtual cookies for all!!

On another note, this will be my last update for a while. I have a ridiculously large pile of homework to look forward to over the next month, and so i might not have time to update future chapters. Also, you'll see as your reading this that it lacks any imagination and substance. I apologize for this, truly, because I have been suffering from writer's block for the past 4 months, and it has yet to be cured. But I shall end my blabbering here. Onward with the story!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 – Talking to Strangers

Once in the gardens, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was able to be at peace with herself and with the world. The afternoon sun peeked in and out of fluffy white clouds, and the sky was a sharp baby blue that stretched on forever. Lily looked out onto the gardens and took in the picture with admiring eyes. The gardens were on a fairly large piece of land, boasting all kinds of exotic flowers and fruit. Lily herself had always been a bit of a nature fanatic, especially where flowers were concerned. Everyone in the castle knew that if Lily was in the gardens, they had best not interrupt her unless it was a matter of utmost importance.

She began to walk towards her favourite spot by the little manmade pond, which was accented with a weeping willow tree by its edge. If she had bothered to be more aware of her surroundings, she would have heard the footsteps following at a distance. She would have sensed that there was someone else in the gardens, and that perhaps she should be wary. She would have realized that, because she wasn't paying attention, she was walking into the area of the gardens that had no guards protecting it (at her order). She would have known all this if she had been a tad more attentive.

But she wasn't.

And so it transpired that Lily, roaming towards her picturesque place of solace, was completely unprepared when a voice from behind her spoke.

"Your Highness should know better than to wander these dangerous grounds alone."

In a whirl of silken skirts, Lily turned to identify her intruder. Her expectation was that it would be James. But it wasn't. However, this stranger was no less attractive, with dark hair falling into his steel gray eyes. The sight of him would have had her maids drawn like moths to a flame. Lily, however, was more concerned with how he managed to get in. If strangers could catch her this easily, security would really have to be tightened. Remembering that he had spoken to her, she formulated her response.

"These grounds can hardly be called dangerous." Short, sweet, and oh so vague.

The stranger regarded her with a peculiar look. Tilting his head to the side he asked, "Aren't you going to ask me to identify myself so you can have me escorted out?"

Lily pretended to look bewildered. "I was supposed to ask?"

A hearty laugh escaped him. "You certainly are the wildfire they claim you to be. And with the hair to match." He gave her a courteous bow. "Lord Black. Of the Noble House of Black."

Black…She'd heard that name before. Lily inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." _He hasn't done anything to me yet. Except interrupt my walk. Might as well be polite._

"Might I join you in the gardens, Your Highness?" Black asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm afraid you may not, Lord Black. I would like to enjoy what little time I have alone in peace. And away from any…pesky house guests."

"Oh? What pesky house guests?"

"They are none of your concern, Black."

"Oh, but anyone who dares to harass my Queen must be punished."

"It's Your Majesty to you, Lord Black."

"Very well, 'Your Majesty', as it stands, I am quite concerned for you. Allow me to rid you of these bothersome courtiers who have so kindly abused your hospitality." He smirked at her, a knowing glint in his eye.

Lily turned to leave, "Thank you for your kind offer, but I think I shall be able to handle it. If you'll excuse me, I would like to take my walk now. My guards will escort you out." She smiled and turned.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you, Highness. Perhaps I shall see more of you in the future!" He called behind her.

"Perhaps," Lily threw over her shoulder. _Not bloody likely._

Shaking her head, she continued on her way to the weeping willow. Trying to clear her mind, she stared out into the distance. The pond rippled with quiet serenity. The willows leaves calmly swayed in the gentle breeze. _This is the life. No stress of ruling a country. No annoying suitors trying to marry me for power. No sadness. _A sigh escaped her lips. She had long since gotten over the death of her parents, but she never stopped missing them. Her closest connection to them was through the portrait that had originally hung in the main hall. After their murder, she had grieved immensely, and it had taken her years to come to accept that she should move on, as they would have wanted her. However, a part of her couldn't bear the idea of never seeing her parents again, and so she ordered that their portrait be taken down and hung in her chambers. She had a special black velvet curtain commissioned, and this she had placed in front of the portrait wall. Apart from being a symbol of mourning, it was also meant to keep the portrait hidden.

Bells chimed in the background, bringing Lily back to reality. Looking up, she saw that the sun was beginning to set and the sky had adopted a pinkish purple hue. _Has it really been that long?_ Turning back, she started towards the castle doors. Dinner would be served soon, and they couldn't very well start without her. She hoped James had decided to take dinner in his room as opposed to at the dining table, but her instincts told her she was hoping for too much. James was not the type to leave his victims alone. Not until he won. And so with these irksome thoughts, Lily flew back indoors.

Entering the dining room area, she was greeted with the same sight she had seen at lunch, with all her servants, Brandon, and no surprise here, James. Sighing to her self she entered. James and Brandon, both in the middle of a discussion, rose to greet her. Nodding at them in acknowledgement, she walked to her seat at the head of the table. Upon settling down, the first course arrived, and as everyone began to eat, James started up conversation again, but this time he was talking to Lily, not Brandon. Brandon of course was terribly amused, and Lily for the life of her couldn't understand why, but she chose not to question the mind of a man as old as Brandon. Turning to James, she heard him ask her a question.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"You really are a terrible listener, aren't you? I asked you 'how was your walk'?"

"Oh, it was alright. But it seems as though my people are able to freely enter my gardens. I ran into some lord on my way. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure what he wanted, let alone why he talked to me, but it really made me realize that I'm going to have to tighten the guard around the garden. Which is a shame. Now I won't have any solace," Lily finished.

James gave her a look, not unnoticed by Lily.

"Now what?"

"You do realize you had a normal conversation with me?" He said, shock evident in his words.

"And…?" Lily waited.

"Well, I was expecting you to bite my head of. Like you did this afternoon?"

Lily sighed. "That was different. You were genuinely annoying me then. And I'm not up to yelling at you right now. Maybe tomorrow."

James chuckled, "O, by all means. But tell me, was that so bad?"

Taking a bite of the main course, which had arrived, Lily looked at James "No, I suppose it wasn't."

As dinner carried on, James, Lily and Brandon continued to discuss all manner of topics, and it was only during dessert that Lily realized she wasn't as irritated by James as she had been that afternoon. By dessert, they were back to the topic of gardens, and back to the topic of Lily's walk. Brandon asked, "Didn't you say there was some lord who came to talk to you? You know you shouldn't be out unescorted, Lily. You're the only remaining monarch until you marry."

Rolling her eyes at him, Lily smiled, "I'm sorry Brandon, I really didn't mean to, but I really felt like I needed some alone time to think things over. I promise I'll take an escort next time."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," replied Brandon, a glint in his eyes. That, Lily was worried about.

Smirking, Lily asked, "And what are you going to do to enforce your order, Brandon? Choose my escort for me?"

A playful smirk graced her Minister's face, and Lily knew she was going to regret her previous statement.

"As a matter of fact, Lily, I have already taken the liberty of choosing an escort for you."

"This can't be good. I'm almost too afraid to ask, but…who is it?" Chewing her lower lip nervously she prayed it wasn't whom she thought it would be.

"Well, after taking into consideration all the possible candidates-"here he coughed, "I have decided that Lord James would be a very fitting escort." He smiled at Lily.

Lily, on the other hand was facing an internal battle regarding her circumstances. This was not happening. It had only been one day. How could things have possibly come to this in one sodding day? She looked at James. He looked back. He smiled, she looked away, back down into her dessert. But, if she thought about it, having James as her escort would have been a lot better than having Lord Netherfield as her companion. The man was legendary for his never-ending, mindless chatter. And it would only be for a while, so it wouldn't be that bad. She could survive this. James may have been annoying but he was at least semi-intelligible.

"Fine," Lily said. "I'll take him as an escort. Happy?"

Brandon smirked. "Immensely."

Lily got up to leave. Now, not only was her advisor conspiring against her, but she had to be tailed by an escort as well. All that because of a stranger entering her private gardens.

Lord Sirius Black was a dead man walking.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

Hello all you awesome readers out there! Yes, that's right, exams are OVA!!!!And as i was in such a good/restless mood, I decided to attempt to fix my writer's block and Voila, here it is. Now, it's not very long, but I'm still waiting on my brain to fart out some magical idea as to where I should go with this, because i only have a vague idea. In the meantime, your suggestions and criticisms are, as usual welcome. I am giving virtual brownies to all the people who will review my story. Yeah that's right. I'm bribing you. I went there. Anyway, pointless rambling aside, Read, enjoy, and review, for the sake of brownie goodness

Disclaimer: JK Rowling would not write this anymore than I could write HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Nightmare

_She was running, running, as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't see what roads she was taking, but she knew, knew that she absolutely had to find her way home. Her parents…no, she couldn't think about it. She just had to get back to the castle, back to the only safe place. And then, she was there. She yelled, yelled for her guards, someone, any one to go after the carriage. They'd been attacked, there were thieves, they'd hurt her parents, would somebody just go! But deep inside her, she knew. It was too late. There was no way they were still alive. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran for all her life's worth to the one place on earth she would be able to be alone: she ran to the gardens. And there against the cold stone bench underneath the weeping willow, she broke down. She cried, cried for her parents, cried for her loss, cried for the cruelty of humans, the cruelty of life. She cried and cried and cried, asking, begging whatever higher power was up there, "Please give them back." But there was no one. There never would be. _

_It was getting dark. Ominous clouds were rolling in, promising a thunderstorm, but still she did not move from her spot. Her tears spent, all she did now was sit motionlessly on the bench and stare blankly out into the world. She paid no mind to the first few drops from the heavens. Nor did she care when it started to come down at a pour. All she could think of was that she had lost two people whom she had loved dearly, and how she would never be able to see them smile. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd be able to smile ever again. They were good people. They deserved better than death. And that brought on even more tears. The water poured onto her face, mixing with her tears, showering her in its coolness. It was as though the heavens were as upset as she at the death of her parents. _

_She needed someone. She was alone. She was afraid. The world that had looked so bright to her was now a gloomy and bloody mess. She desperately needed someone to remind her it wasn't always so. She needed someone to bring back her soul. Most of all, she needed a hug. And that is exactly what she got. Right there, in the pouring rain in the castle garden, on the stone bench underneath the weeping willow tree, two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in. Her head rested against a strong chest, and finally, she was able to be at peace with herself. She needed this person. She needed to tell him that. Turning her head, she looked into his eyes- those beautiful, soulful, hazel eyes, and then…_

Lily awoke with a start. Her forehead was covered in sweat. She turned to look out her window. Dark. And rainy. Throwing off the covers, she got out of her bed and walked to the window. The rain was coming down in torrents. Just like in her dream. Staring at the window, she was lost in her thoughts. She'd thought she'd suppressed all the thoughts regarding her parents' murder. That nightmare had really brought out some deep-seated sadness. She remembered the emotional turmoil she had undergone for the longest time after her parents death. It had become hard for her to open up to any body, and she was always alone in the gardens. At that time, no one had been able to get through to Lily, not even Brandon. She'd been furious at the criminals, and was ready to hurt whoever it was that was responsible. For several months, Lily had been basically listless and depressed. It didn't matter that she now had to run a country all on her own. She was always alone anyway. She kept up the façade of wanting to be alone, but deep down, she knew that one part of her nightmare had been right. She had wanted someone to bring her out of her sadness. She had wanted someone to comfort her and shield her from the world.

Except, there had been someone there for her. Comforting her. She knew, in the back of her mind, that those hazel eyes could only belong to one person, but right now, she was not going to accept that he was her 'one'. Sighing, Lily stared out the window at the oncoming rain. Even now, she could still feel the warmth of his arms amidst the cold rain. The understanding of her loss. Lily shook herself. No. She couldn't even consider something like that. She'd be in ruins before she knew it. Men like James, they were charmers. They would speak meaningless words, make empty promises, all to get what they wanted. James was no different. She knew it. So then, why couldn't she bring herself to believe that?

Turning, Lily returned to her bed. Settling under the covers, she attempted to lull herself back to sleep, but that nightmare had really shaken her. She couldn't get over the fact that James had appeared. Why, of all the people in the world, did it have to be him? It could have been anyone else, it could have been Brandon, or even Alexander. But instead, she got James. Urgh. She needed sleep. That would help her forget. . Lily closed her eyes. Yes, some sleep would be really good right about now.

***

_The moon was a silent beacon of light shining on the land below. The castle was silent, the little flames flickering, while nearby nighttime creatures scurried across the fields, trying to get to their homes. Elsewhere, underneath a weeping willow, two silhouettes were quietly moving to a tune nobody but they could hear. One of the figures was taller, more masculine, and he was holding a somewhat petite figure with long hair. From afar, it looked like they weren't moving at all, merely standing still against each other. But if one were to look closer, they would see that these two figures were moving, almost as if they were dancing. The taller shadow whispered something to his partner, who giggled and laid her head back on his chest. The man twirled his partner, her gown rustling in a spin before he brought her back in, this time, much closer. There was an aura of deep feeling around them. They were happy. They were in love. They were Lily and James…_

Lily awoke with wide eyes, unable to believe what her traitorous mind had just conjured. Well then, she thought. This was just going to be one nightmare after another. So much for sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know you see that little white and green button. Click it! Doooo it, Doooooo eeet!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Trust me

A/N: I'M BAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!! That is right, my dear readers, I have returned, and I come bearing you a gift of apology, which would be this very long chapter. I plan to write chapter 7 soon after, but since i wont be here for the next 3 weeks, my gift to you will be a double chapter release around mid august, so watch for that. I'm still debating whether or not to continue this story, so I'll need your opinions on that. I'm still unsure how long to make this story, or what events to add, so if you have any suggestions, they would be very very much appreciated. And, i think that about covers it. Oh, for those of you who are interested, my writer's block has not yet been cured. this is another magical brain fart. tell me what you think by clicking on that little grey/green button at the bottom. Virtual brownies to anyone who reviews. And i wouldn't dare startmy stories without thanking my reviewers this far:

-nightwing27, Melora, Missie. Tay, Holy Cross Baby, MistressBlack523, Windows of the World, Freakiess, MissSaraJean-Jellybean47

You guys rock my world!! And now, on with the story

Disclaimer: I am still broke, so any hope of trying to own Rowling's characters are futile

***

Chapter 6: Trust me

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up!"

"Dhakskdsdjkf."

"Milady, please hurry, your breakfast will get cold."

"Blaskakshabal."

Door open and close.

"My Lord Brandon, we've tried to wake her, but she refuses to crack an eyelid open."

"Allow me. Lily?"

"Shikelgubl?"

"James is here."

"…"

"BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chuckle. "Leaving." More chuckling.

***

Lily was not happy. True, morning was not her favourite time, but usually, her foul mood was limited to the first 20 minutes after waking up. Of course, this was back when she'd had a full night's rest. Last night, however, had been one sick nightmare after another. After her "romantic visions" of James and her, her mind had decided to play rebel and provide her with more similar scenarios. No amount of meditation, pacing, tossing, turning, or fluffing of pillows could force these images from Lily's mind. This, apart from scaring the beejeebers out of her, had also cost lily her sleep.

Which brought her to the dining room this morning in a temper so foul, the air around Lily practically crackled with electricity. Oblivious to her state of mood were… well, generally the whole palace. Maids and stewards went about their day as usual, paying absolutely no heed to the angry face gracing the visage of their Queen. Not that Lily was looking for attention. No. In fact, she was looking for a means of catharsis on someone or something. But preferably someone.

This particular someone was completely ignorant of Lily's furious stares, dirty looks, and similar antics. This specific person did, however, notice the viciousness with which Lily had been attacking her breakfast, and was quietly wondering what on earth the porridge had done to deserve such a deathly glare from its consumer. Tis person, coincidentally, happened to be the object of Lily's dream-like nightmares (not that he knew it), and this object went by the name James Potter.

As Lily continued to angrily stare, poke, and prod her food, James attempted to fill in the silence with conversation, without much success.

"So, erm…how did you sleep?" he asked, giving Lily his roguish grin and ruffling his hair.

Lily stopped and looked up at him, a mad glint in her eye. Well. He had asked.

"You want to know how I slept?"

"That does seem to be the question, yes."

"Well. Let me tell you. I. Had. Possibly. THE. WORST. SLEEP. IN. THE. HISTORY. OF. SLEEP!!!" Lily bit out.

James shrugged. "That's a little presumptuous of you, how could you possibly know what the worst sleep is like?"

"I am sure not being able to sleep at all qualifies."

"Hmm, you have a point there. But what on earth could have kept the Queen from her royal slumber? "James asked, one dark brow raised in mock questioning.

At this point Lily went silent and looked back down into her food, which suddenly appeared fascinating. Two flaming spots appeared on her pale cheeks as she angrily thought, _you did, you sod._

James peered at her, waving his hand in front of her trying to get her attention. "Hello? Umm, did you-"

"Nightmares," came the quiet voice

"Nightmares?" James repeated, puzzled.

"Nightmares."

"I didn't think it was possible for the incarnation of fear to have nightmares."

Lily looked up at him, green eyes wide. "Incarnation of fear?"

James looked at her with an amused smile, and ruffling his hair again, explained.

"Well, yes. You can scare the living daylights out of anything and anyone. With great skill, I might add. Hell, you sometimes scare me. You are the incarnation of fear."

Lily looked at him ponderingly. "I'm not sure as to whether I should be offended or pleased."

"No one said you couldn't do both. You are the queen. You can do whatever you like." He smiled at her again.

By this point Lily's bad mood had dissipated, and was lying forgotten in some corner of her mind. Currently she was amused, and much better. She herself did not realize it, but the maids, the stewards, the servants, anyone could see how easily James was able to influence the mood of their Queen. They were all eagerly awaiting to see what would happen between the two.

With breakfast ended, Lily bid James a nice day, telling him she had a meeting regarding matters of state to attend. James, being the generous soul he was, offered to join her. Perhaps he would have some insights that could be of use. No, said Lily, they could get on just fine without him. James' reply was to calmly link her arm in his and drag her to the throne room, where all the councilors were waiting for their monarch. Lily did not notice the contact, she was too busy fighting off James' insistence on attending. He would not be deterred. She insisted he was abusing her hospitality, to which he cheekily replied it was a gift he was born with, or so his mother claimed. Lily's retort was that she pitied his mother, but would he please just GO. She had a country to run, she did not have time to argue.

"Well then stop wasting your time and just let me come."

Lily gave in, and finally, they entered the throne room. More than a few eyebrows were raised at the sight of Lily's companion, but she ignored them all.

Rising on the dais, she seated herself on the throne. "Gentlemen, much time has been wasted, so let's get started shall we? Brandon, who is first?"

"Well, there is some bad news."

"Lord, this cannot be good."

"I'm afraid it is very dire indeed. There is a rumour going around that Voldemort, king of Morin, is gathering an army, and plans to attack Verianthe in the hopes of overtaking the country."

Lily could not believe it. It had been a few days, and already she faced the threat of war. But she would get through it. She planned to show Verianthe that she was damned well not incompetent. She looked to Brandon, asking, "Is it only rumour? Or have there been other signs?"

"I am afraid the rumours hold true. My Lord Warren had sent one of his spies into Morin, whereupon he discovered that there were plans for a war against us."

"I see." Lily sighed. What was it with men and power? "Summon my Minister of war and councilors. We must begin to strategize. I doubt this Voldy- person is the only one who wants to knock me off. Next on the agenda?"

***

"You were great."

Lily jerked out of her reverie and looked at James. "Begging your pardon, what?"

James turned pink at the ears, ruffling his hair again. "You did really well in there," he said, looking at her with serious hazel eyes. Lily smiled in thanks. She had planned for a stroll to the gardens, but of course, this was not possible without her newly appointed escort, who was more than happy to join her. Lily found that while she did not like James too much, she did not hate him either. He was bearable, friendly even, but she was still distrustful of him.

All was quiet, but the silence did not hang like a smothering mother, but more like a peaceful river. The sun shone on the flowers, bathing them in its blissful light, while a light breeze wove in and out of the flowers. The two were content to sit on the stone bench and stare out into the garden, lost in their own thoughts. Well. Lily was lost in her thoughts. James on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. He admired her. This was a strong, independent, witty woman, with a butcher's knife for a tongue and two beautiful emeralds for eyes. Those eyes were now staring back at him in puzzlement.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

James looked away. "Nothing at all."

"Alright. Would you like to head back?"

"No. let's stay here for a while. I can see why you like it. It's peaceful."

"Yes. It's been my haven for heaven knows how long. It's my only source of comfort." A sorrowful note tinged Lily's words, and James had picked up on it.

"Why don't you talk to someone?"

"Because right now, my worries are the least of the concerns. This country might be on the verge of war against an enemy I have never met, but whom may very well be the end of me."

"But you'll go mad without talking to someone about YOUR worries."

"That's where forgetting comes in."

"Ah. I don't think that will help you much in the future. It is never easy to forget certain things. They stay in your mind like brands, and constantly play out as though it only occurred yesterday. It's terrible, I know the feeling. You put others before yourself, but inside, you're just dying to tell someone your secrets. You want someone to listen and just be there. You want a friend." James turned to Lily. "That's why you shouldn't be so secretive. It's easy to go mad without relieving your mind of its thoughts."

It was Lily's turn to stare in wonder at the man sitting next to her. Of course, she knew he was right. She'd figured that much herself. But she had ignored it and continued to insist to herself that it would be better for her to just keep her thoughts to herself, and that way, no one could hurt her. Lily knew in her heart though, that what she had really wanted was someone to talk to. Brandon may have been like a father and confidante, but he was more of a parental figure. She could not become friends with any of her ladies-in-waiting, for they lived for secrets only for the sake of spreading them. She had gone mad with the silence at times. James was right, she needed someone. But right now, her trust would not be given.

"I just don't want to make a mistake," she said, her eyes downcast.

Silently took her hand in his, and raising it to his lips, he looked her in the eye and said, "You will not. Trust me."

Taking her hand back from him, she returned his gaze. "One day, I will."

And with that, the two headed back to the castle in silence once more.

If you want a virtual brownie, you know what to do ;)


	7. Chapter 7: SwordsandSiriusandSuggestions

Chapter 7 – Swords and Suggestions and Sirius, Oh my!

A/N: Okay, so it's not quite a double chapter, but I am currently working on getting Chapter 8 up as soon as I can. This may not be the best of my work, but I just got back from vacation and I felt bad for being such a neglecting author. So here it is, this time not a brain fart, but the cure of writer's block. Be forewarned that because I was cured recently, the story may not be up to standards, in which case, I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. And of course, thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far, especially MistressBlack523 who has reviewed every chapter. Other than that, I shall leave you to read on…

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter like I own wings

"Have you heard?"

"About 'Him'?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I have. I heard he's so powerful, he doesn't even need an army to help him conquer lands. He can do it on his own."

"Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that he has the most powerful army in all the world, and that he himself is so evil, he could kill a man just by looking at him."

"Apparently he's coming to conquer Verianthe."

"I know. It just doesn't feel safe anymore. Do you think the Queen will be able to fight such a powerful figure off on her own?"

"I really don't know. Maybe, maybe not. She's still young. I don't know how well she understands war tactics and such things. She is after all, still a lady."

"Hush! Do you know we could both be arrested for treason against the Queen for saying that?"

"I mean no disrespect to my lady, but it is true is it not? She is inexperi-"

"Quiet, I hear footsteps. Let's get out of here. We have work to do."

_Clang. Clang. Slice. Swish._ The sounds of metal on metal resounded throughout the room, as Lily fought with her sword master. Early in her life, she had wanted to begin learning how to handle a sword, and though her mother had objected vehemently, her father had amusedly summoned an instructor for her so that she would be able to learn some of the skills she could use for self defense. Hence, since the tender age of 10, Lily had been practicing with varying sizes of swords in order to both gain strength and better be able to participate in affairs that would require her to fight. If her country was going to war, she wanted to help, and to do that, she first had to be able to help herself out of any sticky situations. Lily felt that by knowing how to wield a sword, she would perhaps raise the faith of her people in her.

_Clang._ Her instructor, David, pushed his sword against her own.

"You're not focusing Lily. You need to focus or you are going to fall flat on your feet. Remember, "Always-"

"Keep your guard up." Lily finished, smiling. David smiled, too.

"Alright, your attention is gone now, so I think we'll end here for today. Besides, you have a visitor." He nodded behind her. In a flurry of red hair, Lily turned to see who it was that had intruded on her lesson. To her enormous surprise, it was none other than Sirius. And he was grinning at her like a silly fool for reasons she could not even begin to comprehend. Which worried her.

"You are still here?" was the opening remark.

Sirius clutched his chest in mock pain. "Oh, how your cruel words wound me! I come here, innocent in being, and with the best of intentions, and you greet me with cold indifference? I ask you my good man," (he said, turning to David), "is that any way for a queen to behave? I thought not." A pause. "By the way, my spit-fire queen, you are looking quite lovely in that "fighter" look you have going."

David was smiling, while Lily was not. Instead she said to Sirius, "If you think flattery is going to work, Lord Black, I suggest you think again."

Sirius ignored her annoyed tone, and as Lily put her sword away and headed for her chambers, Sirius followed, falling into step with her. Resigned at having to put up with another mischief-maker, Lily turned to Sirius.

"What is it that you want, Sirius?"

"I'm bored."

"And you expect me to fix that?"

"That would be why I am here, yes."

"Has the fact that I have a country to run escaped your notice, or are you voluntarily choosing to ignore it?"

"We both know the answer to this one." Sirius grinned again.

Approaching a flight of stairs, Lily turned to Sirius.

"Alright, Sirius, what do you want me to do to cure your boredom?"

"Throw a party."

"…"

"Your Highness?"

"A what?"

"A party? A ball? A thing in which you invite people so they may mingle, eat, drink,-"

"Yes Sirius, I'm aware of what a party is, I'm just wondering how you expect me to pull something like that off when I am currently preparing for war."

"Well, I am sure you noticed that the mood in the castle has been anything but cheerful lately, with all this talk of that creeper, Lord what's-his-face. Why not throw a ball to cheer people up a bit?"

In a vain attempt to leave Sirius behind, Lily ran up the stairs, two at a time. But Sirius would not be deterred. He pursued her, and within no time he had caught up to her.

"Sirius, why should I go through all this trouble to host a ball just so I can cure your bout of boredom?"

"Because, my dear Queen, you can look for some prospective suitors, ("Because that's my top priority," Lily snorted.) and because you'll show that despite all the danger, you can still maintain a brave face."

At this Lily stopped and turned to look at Sirius. He may have been giving her a smile of laughter, but his stormy grey eyes gave off a seriousness (No pun intended) that she had not expected. At this point Lily wasn't sure what to do. So instead she opted for an evasive compromise.

"I'll think on it."

Sirius smiled here, almost gleeful and sure that his wish would be fulfilled. Really, for a grown man, he could pass for a child. But then, he was male. It was to be expected. Nodding her head in resignation once more, she turned to her chambers, eager to get out of her sweaty clothes and have a bath. Before she entered, she turned to Sirius, who was calmly ambling down the hallway.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Your Highness?"

"How come you're still here?"

Sirius smiled. "A friend of mine invited me."

Here Lily looked confused. Sirius was familiar with someone in the castle? She would have to look into that. It was not that it was abnormal for her courtiers to have guests invited, it was more a question of how this has escaped Lily's knowledge. Clearly she would have to be more up to par with her surroundings. This was the second time something had escaped her notice. Sighing, Lily continued her trek. There was still a conference to be had with regards to how they should prepare for war, and this would be Lily's ultimate test of leadership skills.

As her maids scurried about her preparing the bath, Lily began to undress and then stepped in for her bath. The warm water against her skin felt good, as it washed away all the dirt she had accumulated within the span of a few hours. As she soaked in the water, her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Sirius. A ball really did not sound like a bad idea. Verianthe was not so destitute that she couldn't afford to throw what might be one last lavish party. He was right, the mood in the castle had been anything but happy, and whispers were everywhere that this new enemy was undefeatable. So Lily guess having a ball might help relieve some of that stress. On the other hand, perhaps Sirius had simply been joking. He looked the type to do something like that. After all, the suggestion had been made simply for his amusement. What to do, what to do. Not to mention she still had other queenly duties. She still had to review her Guard, appoint and remove certain people within her government. So much to do in so little time, Lily felt almost overwhelmed. And then in an interval of hazy comfort, unbidden thoughts came to Lily's mind. Something about today had been off. She reviewed in her head the activities of the day. Wake up. Get dressed. Have breakfast. Attend her sword practice. Nothing sounded off, so then why did it feel like something was missing? Thinking harder this time, Lily realized her missing link. The Lord of Devonshire had been nowhere in sight all morning. And for reasons beyond her understanding, this bothered Lily. It wasn't that she liked him (so she told herself), it was more that it felt unnatural with him not being there. Shaking her head at her mind's sudden change of thought, she returned back to Sirius' idea. To throw a ball or not, that was the question. Muttering to herself, Lily came to a decision:

"Sirius, you had better leave me alone after this."

"What was that my lady?" asked one of her maids.

Lily looked at her and gave a weak smile, "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Shrugging her shoulders, the maid went about her activities, as Lily sighed and settled into the now-cold bathwater. Now, for the guest list….

Who wants to help me make the guest list??? I'm serious. For those of you who read this, it would be most helpful to me if you could suggest people I could use as guests for the next few chapters. Made up names will do just fine (I know as an author it's my job, but hey, it's not like I'm asking you to write my story for me, right?) Remember, reviews keep this story going :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Art of Planning a Ball

A/N: Alright, alright, this update was a little later than promised, feel free to throw rotten veggies at me. However, in my defense, I had my nose in a very good book ("He's just not that into you" by Greg Behrendt and Liz Tuccillo) It is a good book, and if you're a crazy romance fanatic like I am, go read it! Anyway, my booklist aside, this is chapter 8 of the story, as I have so clearly typed out. This MIGHT be my last update for a while, since school will start soon and I wont have time to update as often as usual. However, fear not, I most definitely will make time to finish this story, so you readers out there can rest assured, you won't be left in the dark. Even though I feel evil enough to do something like that. Just kidding. Sort of. Anyway, thanks you once again to all of you who reviewed, namely the following:

_MissSaraJean-Jellybean47: Thank you very much for the very appreciated compliments :D Perhaps I shall throw in a twist later on, just for you :D …._

_Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos: You do not suck at making up names, and thank you very much for giving more than just the required few. _

_Elsiethemarauder: (You are so lucky to be marauder-like) Thank you very much for your review, and well, I can't quite give you the ending, but if you read on, I think you'll like what I've come up with (hint hint, no dying)_

_Sofistixatedlady: Thanks very much for your review, as well as for the names. _

_MistressBlack523: You are my most awesomest reviewer ever, if I have not already said that! Yes, there was no James last chapter, but there is a lot more of him to come :D. Also, thank you for asking, I did have an amazing vacation, in fact, it is the reason I am so eager to update this story. Yes the lily/James interactions are always fun. I envy lily that much. And yes, I did base Lily's character slightly off of Lizzie the first. She's one of my role models. Go figure. Again, thank you very much for the review_

They were much greatly appreciated, and thanks for helping with the guest list! I did not think people would actually help with that, but for those of you who did, hooray and a cookie basket for you! Now as I have rambled unceasingly for a good paragraph, I shall forever hold my peace so that you may read what happens next between the Lovely Lily and Jocular James (Yes, that is the best I could come up with. Do you want the story or not :o ) Read on, lovely readers, read on!!

Disclaimer: (and I keep forgetting to do this) I think I have finally come to terms with the fact that I will never own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I must thank my therapist for helping me face reality.

Chapter 8 – Queen Lily Learns the Arts of Planning a Successful Ball from Lord James of Devonshire

"My Queen, you can't be serious."

"And why is that, my Lord?"

"My Lady, if I may be so bold, throwing a party at a time where we should be preparing for war is downright preposterous. Indeed it is simply unheard of, and I think my fellow Lords will agree, no could can come of it."

It had been 2 hours. 2 damned hours of sitting in her conference room with her Ministers and Political advisors, discussing her idea to throw a ball for her subjects and still they seemed reluctant to the idea. After Sirius' suggestion, Lily had pondered a great deal on her decision and had finally decided that a ball wasn't the worst idea Sirius had given her. But she had gotten so caught up in her other duties, reviewing her Guard and reforming her councilors and such, that it had completely slipped her mind for several weeks. Until of course, the source of the idea himself approached her with a childish look of displeasure, inquiring as to why the household was not a-bustle with activity in preparation for the ball. At first, Lily had stared blankly at Sirius. What was this mad man talking about now? What party? Until she remembered Sirius' inconvenient boredom and confident expectation that a ball would be held to cure him of his dilemma. All over again, Lily began to doubt her decision, just because it was Sirius

"For goodness' sake, Sirius," Lily said to him exasperatedly, "Can't you just go into town and find some one else to pester? You're more than capable (Insert a bow from Sirius here) and it would cost virtually nothing. Surely you have friends who would like to go hunting, or some ladies you wish to go flirt with?"

"My dear Flower-Queen, as good as all those points are, they do not have the certain _je ne sais quoi_ that comes from people mingling in a ball. I stand by my argument, A ball is the only thing that will cure me of my boredom and until you throw one, I refuse to leave this castle."

Here Lily had developed an odd sensation of fear. "Surely your host will not see you abuse my hospitality so?"

Sirius grinned. "Actually, my host would enjoy seeing me annoy you, though he may reprimand me for it for appearance sake."

"Alright then who is this friend of yours? I shall throttle him for letting you in."

"Oh, I can't tell you that then. As much as I have every reason to tell you who my host is, I think I would rather you find out for yourself. But we are getting off-topic. I have placed my threat. I want a ball, or you have me to deal with (Lily cringed). Unless you have a counter-threat to offer, I shall be on my merry way. My host and I are going hunting "

Lily, at that point had been speechless, because though she could very easily throw Sirius in the dungeons for threatening the Queen, it would be silly, since really, all he was going to do was annoy her. She would look like a monarch in need of psychological help if she simply arrested a man for being annoying.

And so Lily was here, in this conference room, trying to explain to her councilors why this ball needed to be planned, while a the same time, trying not to explain how the idea came about in the first place. It was not going well. Lord William of Hollyfield was vehemently opposed to the idea, as were many others. This short, bald, forty-something man was not Queen Lily's biggest fan, but he was good at his job, and so Lily had kept him on. Maybe she would use his job to get him to change his mind…. There was an idea.

Shaking her head, Lily called for silence, and the table fell quiet.

"My Lords, I know that many of you see this as a very frivolous if not useless idea, to throw a ball when there is the though of an enemy about to invade our lands. However, Verianthe is not so poor in its self defense that we will be absolutely helpless. We will fight these usurpers and to the best of our abilities we will try to defeat them. But should, God forbid, they win, then who is to say what the days in Verianthe will be like? I have heard rumours of this conqueror. He is merciless, he is ruthless, he is vile, and he is cruel. I know if he manages to take over Verianthe, the people will never know a peaceful or happy life. Therefore, I reason that a ball would be an excellent way to lift the spirits a bit. Even you must admit, the thought of being able to have a little bit of fun for what might be the last time is not so entirely unappealing. And so, this is my final say: Whether you like it or not, I will be throwing this ball for everyone. I respect that your duty is to prevent me from doing foolish things, but I highly doubt something as innocent as a ball can be so foolish. "

Lily looked around the room. The reactions varied from pride to shock. Hmm. Good sign "And so gentleman, you are dismissed for today. We shall reconvene in the coming weeks to discuss our preparations for war (Here some advisors relaxed)." As Lily rose, so did the rest of the men, and bowing to their Queen, they began to file out the great doors to the conference room, until the only person left inside was Lily herself. She sighed and sat down again. Well that wasn't nerve-wrecking at all. How on earth had her father made it look so easy? Again her heart felt a twinge of sadness, but she shook herself out of it as she rose to leave the room. She had to start on the preparations. After all, though she may have had all the help to pull off this party without lifting a finger, if she wanted something done right, she would have to do it herself.

***

Sunshine streamed in through the large glass windows, spreading their warmth and glow on everything in the cozy room. At the mahogany desk by one of the windows sat Lily, bent over a piece of parchment and a quill in her hand, as she began to make a list of all that she needed to do. This was her favourite room to come in whenever she needed a little peace and quiet for her work. She stopped, stretched, and scanned her sheet once again, going over the lists of guests she was planning to invite. She had decided that she would go the extra mile and invite the common people as well, not just those of noble lineage. After all, her the common crowd were her subjects as well, and it was more them that would suffer. It wouldn't hurt. Of course, she'd also have to double the staff in the household for the time being. Cook would not be happy if he was told he had to cook for more than a thousand people. No, Lily would definitely have to find some more people to help with the party. She needed Brandon. Lily groaned. She did not feel like getting up. She just wanted to sit and bask in the afternoon sunshine. After that horrendous meeting, she needed to relax. A knock at the door brought her out of her dazed reverie.

"Come in," she said, and the polished doors open to reveal none other than James, who was now striding in with a big happy grin on his face. Lily slammed her head back down on the desk. She'd needed Brandon. Not James. Could the Fates not get that much right? Resigned and already a little cranky, she all but snapped out, "What in the seven hells do you want?"

James was unfazed, instead continuing to walk toward her until he had reached Lily's desk. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to peer over Lily's shoulder at her list.

"I asked first."

"But you weren't polite."

"I'm Queen."

"Ah yes, your winning card. Well played, flower-girl." He smirked deviously. "I happen to have heard, from a very reliable source, that there is to be a ball in order. Is that correct?"

"James you could have heard it from an unreliable source and it still would have been right."

"I know, but reliable sources are just that much better, don't you think? That aside, I thought to myself, well, why not help our beloved queen plan this ball?"

Lily was suspicious. Raising her eyebrows, she questioned, "And you think you would be ideal for this position of helping?"

"Well of course. I have been to many balls. I throw many of my own, very successful ones I might add. In fact, I have become so good at it that I have raised planning celebrations to an art form. With me at your side, you will be able to learn how to throw the biggest, the best, and the most memorable of all parties in this realm, and then, when all is said and done, you can relish in the afterglow of success and go about thanking me profusely."

"You never fail to find chance to boost your ego, do you?"

"I try not to. A healthy ego makes a healthy man."

"I hear vegetables can make healthy man too, have you tried that?"

"My lovely queen ("It's your Majesty to you), this is a very big party. And as your loyal subject, and current guest at your lovely home, I see it only fitting that I should offer my aid to you. "

Well. Lily had to admit, having a little more help would be nice. James, sensing she was about to cave, barreled on. "Trust me, with my help, you'll be able to relieve yourself of the pressures that come from this kind of thing."

"Or you'll make them worse," countered Lily.

"I won't, but for that you'll have to trust me."

"I will trust you," said Lily, and his hazel eyes lit with excitement, "but only this time, because I could use the help."

"That is all I ask, my Queen," James bowed. Then rubbing his hands together he looked around. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra chair in this room, would you?"

"There's one in the corner, why?"

"Looking in the spot, he found the aforementioned chair, and went to get it. Setting it across from Lily's spot, he seated himself and looked at her with his annoying grin.

"So, to begin, let's start with what we need. May I borrow a piece of parchment, s'il vous plait?" Sliding a piece across to him, along with a quill, Lily watched and waited for the inevitable joke to unfold. But she was to be disappointed in her expectations because there was no joke. James, very seriously, began to list all the things they would require, food, music, decorations, refreshments, servers, lots and lots of wine, candles, cleaners, helpers, cooks, and so much more. Some of them, Lily had not even thought of. As hjames scribbled the last of his list, he put down the quill and reviewed his work.

"Hmm. Yes, Yes I think that just about sums it up. Here, you look this over, and hand me another sheet of parchment. Now we have to start the guest list. O, by the way, my lady, have you decided on a date for the blessed event?"

Looking at Lily, he was met with a very, very, very, very surprised green gaze. Lily could not believe it. He was helping her. Voluntarily helping her. He hadn't bullied her into letting him. And she had let him. What in the name of the seven hells was happening to her world? What next, she'd be bearing his children and not mind? Lost in her own mental shock, she did not notice James waving a rather annoyed arm in her face.

"Hellooooooooo, is there anyone in there?"

Snapping out of it, she looked at him coolly. "My apologies, I was lost in shock. What were you saying."

Again that irritating grin. "I said, have you set a date for the occasion?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how soon we should have it. This Volde-fellow could very well attack at any time, and I'd like it to be before that. On the other hand, this is such a huge party, I thought I should hold it about 2 months from now."

"Ye gads, woman, 2 months from now MoldyWart could be ruling this place, heaven forbid. No. You must have it one month from now. So that should be around…" Here he did some calculating. "Christmas, excellent."

Lily tapped her chin pensively. "Well. It will take a lot of doing, but I suppose we could pull all of this off in a month. And I think having it around Christmas time will boost the cheer up, which is what we are aiming for. Alright, we'll set the date for December the 23rd. that way we shan't interfere with any other families' plans."

"Most excellent, your Highness, and believe me, it will be more than enough time for us to plan this ball and still have time for ourselves to rest."

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "You seem very sure of yourself and your success."

"But of course, "came the prideful reply, "I did tell you I had raised planning to an art form. I shall teach you my ways, fear not."

Rolling her eyes, she asked that they get back on task, a request James was more than willing to oblige.

"All right, here's how we shall do it. You list of the people you can think of, and I'll write them down. Then we'll double check and maybe remove a few (Insert a glare from Lily) I jest! But we will double check it before sending out word to them. Alright begin."

Slightly miffed at the amount of control he had over this whole thing, Lily began thinking of all the people she could invite."

"Let's see. Lady Alice Prewett. Lady Marlene McKinnon. Lord Longbottom. Lord Snape. Lady Allysia Simons. Lord Lupin. Lord Pettigrew. Hmmm… Oh yes, Lord Black, I suppose. He'll be just thrilled to receive an invitation." Lily laughed at her own little joke.

James too was smiling. "I have no doubt he will. Go on"

"I am loathe to invite her but I must. Lady Myrtle."

"The weeper?"

"You know her?"

"Who doesn't know her? The woman weeps for reasons I cannot begin to fathom. I have never seen her smile. I cannot for the life of me understand how such a person can voluntarily stay miserable for so long. It's just too unnatural."

Lily laughed. "True enough, but nevertheless, I cannot give her more cause to weep by not inviting her to the biggest ball in Verianthe. That will ruin her, if anything."

"Alright, onto the list she goes. Next?"

And so for the next few hours, Lily and James sat in the room planning the ball. As the sun began to sink behind the forest, maids came in to light the room. Unnoticed by Lily, they were quietly laughing to themselves, seeing their mistress so calmly working alongside the person she had come to dislike so much. Both James and Lily had tossed names and ideas back and forth for hours, until finally, Lily took notice of the darkness outside.

"Good gracious, is it that late already. Come James, we'll be missing dinner." If Lily had noticed that she was now calling him by his name, she gave no indication of it.

Setting his quill down, James shook off an oncoming cramp in his hand. "I think we did rather well for one day. The idea of food sounds good." Both occupants rose to leave the room.

"I am so sorry to have kept you so long." Lily apologized. She was appalled at herself. She may have hated James (she still refused to believe she felt anything else), but he was helping her willingly and very well. He was still a guest though, she should have paid more attention.

"Nonsense. A late dinner sounds like a very good change of pace for me. Come now. Say, have you thought about inviting…"

***

That night, as Lily slept, she could not stop thinking about that afternoon. She hadn't felt any anger toward James, just a feeling of camaraderie. As they sat there, planning away, it had felt so right, so normal, to be discussing such matters. The sensible side of her said she was getting a little too emotional. Her heart was peevishly muttering that she darn well SHOULD be getting emotional. James may have been an egotistical toe rag, but he was still the most caring of people. She had to have seen that. Lily's mind fiercely responded that that kind of mushy talk would not help rule a country. And Lily told them both to shut up. Falling deeper into slumber, a smile lighted Lily's face. Yes, she was going to make this a very memorable ball. She would make sure of that.

***

Dark eyes measured the man standing before him, assessing him. Yes. He would do. He would do very nicely.

"You're sure you will be able to do as you say? You will bring back the required information."

"It won't be any trouble. She trusts me immensely."

They both gave knowing smiles to each other.

Well, there you go, another very long chapter. I confess, I did not expect it to be this long, but the words just came to me and I had to get it out. So please read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Just Her Against the World

A/N: Hello all you readers out there! Alright, so it's a little early, but I decided to be a nice little authoress and update this story before projects and assignments are flung at me with alarming force and speed. Chapter 8 wasn't exactly the greatest of chapters, and if I'm honest with myself, this one is more of a filler than anything. Unfortunately, the idea I had for this chapter totally fled my brain, so now I'm pretty much going with the flow of things. In response to your reviews:

_MistressBlack523: My vacation took place in India (isn't that exotic?) and while it was exceedingly hot, it was also exceedingly fun. I hope you too had a good summer (if you have summer vacation right now, that is…)And yes, Lizzie the first is very awesome, and I'm glad we share that much in common. But, pleasantries aside, thank you for your review, it made my day. Yes, the Lily/James interactions are getting a bit steamy *wink wink* but I'm feeling a bit sadistic, as you will see in this chapter. But hopefully you will still review! As for Sirius, I love writing about him the most, because he's so fun. And I share your pain. School is very prison-like. I wish you the best in your new year. I know I need it for me :P_

_MissSaraJean-JellyBean47: Gosh darn it, why did you have to go and guess!!! :p Just for that, I'm going to make it all twisty and complicated, so ha! I joke, I joke. I was considering one of your ideas, actually, but I don't really feel that mean. But worry not, there will be a heavy dose of betrayal. Bad for Lily, good for the plot :D Keep reading and you'll see :p_

Thank you guys again for reviewing! Now, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters nor do I own The Treasury of Wit and Wisdom

Chapter 9: Just her against the world

Amidst the rush of activity in the castle, Lily began to feel slightly pressured. Her head had begun to throb more often, and she was feeling weak and ill. Brandon suspected she was coming down with the flu, and demanded that she take rest immediately. She would be doing her condition no good by going all around the drafty castle, raising her voice giving orders, and expending so much energy fighting James (which she still continued to do). Lily was not happy about it, and reluctantly laid in her chambers, leaving Brandon to do the work for her.

He really could be a pest sometimes. Why did he have to go and ruin her mood by bringing up James? Lily felt that, even now, she was still unsure every time James was brought up in a conversation. He was almost like a catalyst for her moods, either improving them or worsening them, depending on what they talked about. Everyone in the castle knew Lily's penchant to fight at any given time, and James had discovered this and was most pleased to exploit it simply for his pleasure. Their arguments could be heard all the way in the kitchens, on the worst of days, and sometimes, they would go days ignoring each other until one of them finally gave in and apologized. Usually it was James.

That week, Lily' health took a turn for the worse, and with such a high fever, the royal doctor was summoned immediately, and after a thorough analysis, proceeded to prescribe plenty of rest and a damp towel on her forehead to bring down the fever. She was not to part-take in anything that might cause her stress, regardless of how urgent it may have been. Brandon was perfectly alright with this, but Lily was not. The idea that she had to do nothing but rest for the week made her die on the inside.

"Brandon, please, just let me do my work in here!

"Lily Meredith Evans, you dare not leave this bed until you are completely well and are in no danger of falling ill again. I will take care of everything, so you can stop worrying and relax." Giving her his sternest look, he strode out of her room, leaving her maids to continue to look after her.

Grumpy, Lily settled her covers around her and tried to fall asleep. Flashes kept coming to her. Dead bodies. Fighting, Her parents. James. She tossed and turned in her sleep, attempting futilely to make the images go away but nothing would work. Weakly opening her eyes she rang for one of her maids to attend her. When she arrived, Lily asked her to bring her _The Treasury of Wit and Wisdom_ from the library. Bowing out of the room to get the requested item, Lily settled back into her pillows, random thoughts swirling in her brain. Lord Devonshire was trying to push his way to the front of her mind, but she forcefully shoved him away. Unconsciously her eyes drifted to her window, whose curtains were still slightly open. The falling snow made her think of her mother. Saintly Suzanne, as her subjects had known her. Lily's parents had been her idols. To her, they were everything she had aspired to be: loving, fair, kind, just. The love they had for each other had made Lily long for love of her own.

"_Your father was a downright pest before we fell in love," came her mother's gentle voice._

"_Nonsense, you fell in love with me the moment you laid eyes on me. I saw you, my dear. Radiant though you were, you did not take your eyes off me that entire ball," her father, Alexei had said._

_Her mother laughed, reminding little Lily of tinkling bells. From her perch on her father's knee, she turned her head back and forth between the two people she loved most in the world, as they told their story._

"_Your father preened himself more than any peacock, he did." Giving Lily a look of mock indignation, he playfully countered, "I did no such thing!" Theatrically he whispered to Lily, "Your mum over here used to spend every minute she could to try to be near me. She made excuses to her parents. Went to the same parties I did, she was everywhere! She just couldn't get enough of your dear old dad." He sighed amusedly._

_Little Lily giggled. "Daddy, you are being very silly. Mummy said that you did all those things to her!"_

_Gasping, Alexei rounded his light green eyes at his daughter, "She really said that!? You didn't believe her, dear princess?"_

_Again, little Lily giggled her answer. Her father began tickling her, and the entire family collapsed in fits of laughter._

_The laughter faded, and the picture of that happy family was disturbed as a new memory took over. Images flashed by, of men wearing black, knives, running, blood, screaming, tears. _

_Lily saw the ghost of her mother in the window, looking at her. She said to her, "My dearest heart. Look how you've grown. Remember, no matter what, we are always with you." She reached out to touch her daughter._

_Lily's eyes welled with tears, as she tried to reach out to her mother, but she was no longer there. She was gone. _

_No. Lily was back to being alone. Scared. No. With her parents gone, it was just her against the world._

The door creaked open as the maid came in with Lily's book, and she was shocked to find her mistress, lying against the pillows with her eyes in a haze, as though she were seeing something she couldn't quite believe was there. Lily did not even note the maid's entrance. She simply continued staring into some blank space. Worried, the maid, Marylyn, approached her mistress, and shook her lightly. Startled, Lily's eyes snapped back to consciousness.

"Thank heavens, Milady, you're alright!" she breathed with relief.

"My apologies. I didn't realize I'd lost myself. Have you got my book?" Lily inquired

"Yes Milady, but… "

"But..? You may speak, Marylyn, there is no need for you to be afraid of me."

The maid hesitated, then, taking a deep breath, spoke. "Milady, I really think you should heed the doctor's advice. Please rest. Perhaps that shall speed your recovery."

Lily stared at her, blankly, while Marylyn squirmed and fiddled with the book in her hands.

"Very well."

Marylyn looked up, startled. "Thank you your Majesty!"

"Well, you all seem to be determined to tie me to the bed; I might as well just give in. thank you Marylyn. If you would please leave my book on my vanity."

Nodding acquiescence, Marylyn, placed the book on her mistress' dresser and bowed herself out of the room, while Lily tried to settle in bed once more for sleep.

It would always be just her against the world. Her final thought before sleep came engulfed in blackness.

***

The carriage sped along the dusty streets, heading towards the tall white towers of castle Verianthe. Pedestrians scuttled out of harm's way, while at the same time trying to catch a glimpse of the carriage's occupant. To their disappointment, the curtains were shut, and so the people were left to guess and whisper among themselves who it could be.

Within the carriage, a man sat, his eyes closed, deep in thought. It had been a long journey, but it would be well worth it to see the look on her face. No doubt she would be surprised; after all, it had been quite a few years since they had last seen each other. Yes it would be good to see her again.

A/N: Alright, so there you go, Chapter 9. Now, I will admit, the chapter was definitely not up to my usually standards, and the vocabulary and descriptions were a tad amateurish than they have been in the past, as was the dialogue. But like I said, I'm having a bit of a dry spell with regards to how to continue from here on out, and until I figure that out, this is all I can give you for now. No, neither James nor Sirius was here for this chapter, but I'm still not quite sure how I want them to fit into the castle, so here's hoping I get an idea soon. An important notice to those of you who read this, I MIGHT delete this chapter, depending on the reviews I get for it. I know it sounds selfish, but actually, I need those reviews to help me determine whether I should try re-writing this chapter or leave it the way it is. Which is why I am pleading with you to REVIEW. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! A happy authoress writes awesome chapters and updates sooner! Keep that in mind

Peace out


	10. Chapter 10:Christmas the Castle Part1

A/N: Hello all of you readers out there!!! *Ducks to avoid rotten fruit* Yes, I know, this chapter is epically late. In my defense, I purposely wanted it to be out this month, because it is December, which means this is the much anticipated Christmas chapter. So from me to you, this is my Christmas present. You might sense that the chapter is not really up to standard. To those of you who remember my depressed rant from the beginning of this story, you will know I had suffered a major case of writer's block. I am sorry to say I am now officially in a Writer's Block Coma. So do me a favor and pray, chant, silently hope for my Creative drive to return to me, because I can tell you right now that without it, I hate life. Anyway, I am digressing from the point. So yes, this is part 1 (That's right, more than one part isn't that exciting?) I will post part 2 during Christmas Break, hopefully, but this will have to keep you going until then. To those of you have reviewed, favorited, and alerted up until this point, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! YOU GUYS ARE FANTASMAGORICALLY AWESOME!!!!

Disclaimer: Considering my low creative drive, it would be highly impossible for me to own Harry Potter, wouldn't it?

Chapter 10 – Christmas at the Castle – Before the Ball (Part 1)

5 Days before the Yuletide ball

"Milady, I insist you take rest. Your condition has not completely healed!"

A hysterical Lily tried to move past the door, which her conveniently dutiful maid was blocking. "My condition is hardly something worth worrying about, and the Yuletide Ball needs planning!" Another attempt was made to move past her and get through the door. She was swiftly blocked. Well, her maid had good reflexes, to be sure.

"Milady, it has already been taken care of! Lord Brandon and Lord James have both been working together to carry out plans for the Ball! You have no reason to fret!"

"I have EVERY reason to fret!" Lily cried. "How could you possibly tell me I cannot fret when Lord James is planning this Ball!?"

"Lord Brandon is with him, Milady, I highly doubt they would attempt to disappoint you!" The maid, still blocking the door, was on the verge of laughing. Her mistress, a respectable woman despite her young years, suffered from anxiety over the most inane things at times.

Huffing childishly, Lily conceded, and stopped trying to barrel her way past the poor maid, who was only trying to prevent her health from worsening. Dusting herself off, the maid resumed her composure. Lily took this opportunity to speed past the door, only to be stopped again.

"Lily…"

"But…"

"Bed."

"But…"

"Lily…"

"Fine."

Brandon smiled softly behind her, as Lily trudged back into the one place she was beginning to dislike. Really, she was too young to be such an over-anxious monarch. She needed to relax. She needed company. And he knew just who to invite.

***

"So what's the plan, mate?" A rather excited Lord Sirius was pacing his room, as James amusedly watched him.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play daft. Surely you have some sort of plan to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting guests of this ball? I did not travel all this way to sit pretty and behave like all those upstarts in the Queen's council."

James chuckled. Sirius never changed. A lord and noble he may have been, but the mischief-maker in him never died. Not that James was complaining. In fact it was that very reason that made the two men inseparable.

"Sorry to disappoint, Sirius. I'm afraid I don't have any plans for havoc. I promised Lily that I would behave. In addition, she's ill, so I told her I'd carry out the plans for the ball."

He was met with the comically aghast face of Sirius. "Surely you jest? How, mate, can you resist the opportunity to create havoc- in the Queen's palace I might add?"

"Sirius, I promised Her Majesty-"

"Ah, I see now. A lovesick fool, is it?" Sirius grinned at James. James blushed and ruffled his hair.

"It's not that. I just feel bad for her incapacitation, and since I offered my help, I might as well be as good as my word. She may never trust me otherwise."

"Well, I made the suggestion, so if you are going to be a spoilsport, be my guest. But I will not pass up an opportunity when it is presented to me. It is my opinion that this castle needs some livening up. It has the atmosphere of a morgue. It displeases me highly." Sirius finished with a dramatic huff.

Amusedly, James looked at him. "If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with your shenanigans." Sirius returned with an evil grin, "I make no promises, you know that."

"Then please do me a favor and do not tell me of your plans. At least that way I can deny having anything to do with it."

"Tsk, tsk James, my boy. Where's your mischief-making spirit gone to? It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"It's only temporary, Sirius. Don't worry, the mischief maker in me still lives. He's just on probation at the moment."

Sirius sighed in playful surrender. "Very well then. I shall be a considerate friend and respect your wishes. But I won't like it. So. Tell me about this little crush you have on the Queen." He raised an eyebrow. "That's aiming for the top, isn't it?"

James blushed a heavy shade of pink and failingly tried to brush off the subject. "It's not like that at all. Really. Stop laughing, I mean it! I'm simply offering a helping hand to the person who now governs me. It is my royal obligation to her. That's all it is. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you insist (I DO!). I just hope she knows and appreciates what you've given up for her. It's really not like you to sacrifice a piece of your being for anyone."

"Can we please change the topic?"

"No, I like this one. It makes you look like a right tomato. I wish I had a way to capture this moment and show it to the entire world. The Lord of Devonshire- infatuated with Her Majesty. Think of the gossip!" Sirius' eyes gleamed at the thought.

"You would not dare!"

"True. I'm just trying to make up for my kindness by making you nervous. It's fun. So, moving on. When are Remus and Peter expected to arrive? I haven't seen those fellows in the longest time."

"They should be here by the end of the week, or early next week, so Remus tells me. Peter has some business he's needed to attend and Remus has not been keeping the best of health of late. He said they would both try and make it as soon as possible, time permitting."

Sirius pouted and then turned serious (no pun intended). "So Remus is still unwell?"

James nodded in affirmation. "So it would seem."

Sirius shook his head in sympathy. "Poor bugger. He's the kindest soul of us all, he does not deserve to have such inflictions bestowed on him. Fate is cruel indeed."

"Well, let us hope for the best."

"At this point, I suppose that is all we can do."

***

2 days before the Ball…

Lily lay in bed moodily. She was feeling fine, just a little bit tired, but her maids refused to let her leave the bed. She was getting heartily sick of looking at her rooms. Fiddling with the tassels on her sheet, Lily sighed deeply, and her mind wandered to the Yuletide Ball she was supposed to be planning right now. James and Brandon were in charge; Brandon she trusted to do a good job. James was another story altogether. Anxiously, she bit her lip. If he screwed this up, she would make sure he regretted it. And then there was Sirius. She still had no idea whom his host was.

_Honestly, _she thought,_ I am an awful monarch. I can't even keep track of what's going on in my own castle. There could be a conspiracy being plotted in front of me and I still wouldn't know of it until it was actually carried out. And of all the times for me to fall sick, it had to be now when I should be planning the Ball. Then there's James-_

"Well, well. Monarch you may be, but that immune system of yours is not as strong as that title, is it?"

Lily followed the voice to its owner and gasped in surprise. "ALICE!"

Lady Alice Prewitt chuckled as she headed toward Lily's bed. Throwing back her covers, Lily made to get up. Alice stopped her with her hand. "Rest. You're ill."

"Alice, I have been stuck in this bed for 3 days, I am heartily sick of resting. I assure you, I'm fine. Now come, and let me greet you like a proper friend."

With a conceding nod, Lily got out of bed to go hug her best friend. "It is so good to finally see you."

"And you as well. I am sorry I could not make it to the coronation, family matters kept me at home."

"Oh worry not. You did not miss much."

"Oh really? That is not what I heard on my way up here."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Well. I heard there was a Lord of Devonshire who had taken to harassing you as often as possible, although you for some inexplicable reason have not yet thrown him out. Then there is also the news of the Yuletide ball you happen to be throwing in…5 days. You could have written a letter, you know"

Lily looked down ashamedly. "I'm sorry Alice. It's been busy lately. And I've conveniently fallen sick now, and-"

"Lily, sweetheart, I jest. I'm not angry with you. I haven't seen you in so long, correspondence is the last thing on my mind."

Lily smiled. Finally, familiar company. She and Alice had spent a lot of time together in the Royal nursery, and friendship had bloomed almost immediately. The girls had been friends ever since, and Alice and Lily had both taken to visiting each other whenever possible.

"So what brings you here to the castle?"

"Brandon, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, he informed me that you were in the midst of trying to escape confinement, and perhaps you would stop if I came to keep you company."

Lily laughed. "In my defense, I had enough of rest. I feel fine, and I really should get to planning the Ball. If I want anything done right, I'm going to have to do it myself. You just can't trust men to pick out appropriate color schemes."

Alice laughed too. "Well, seeing as you are almost right as rain, let's get you dressed and we can take a walk and check up on the progress. We must also start discussing dresses for the Ball." She motioned for the maids to bring something for Lily to wear.

"Well," said Lily "At least I'm not in bed."

***

The halls had not changed much, despite the years. The castle still had the same aura of grandness as it had when he was a child. As Alexander looked for someone who could tell him what he needed to know, he remembered all the time he had spent here. The time he had spent here with her. He too had been part of the Royal Nursery. He and Lily had been almost as inseparable as Lily and Alice. It was too bad that his father had passed away so soon. At eighteen, he was forced to assume his father's title as Lord of Arisand, and that meant he had to leave to take care of estates and land and financial matters. And then there was the offer, which had changed his life. Shaking his head out of reverie, Alexander was met with the curious face of one of the castle maids.

Nodding his head in greeting, he asked, "Where might I find Her Majesty?"

"Milady is currently taking a walk with Lady Prewitt. I'm not sure as to where she would be." The maid shrugged her shoulders in apology, and departed.

Alexander blew out a sigh. Well. He might as well go find Brandon.

***

"A little to the left…no, right some more…a smidge to the left again…"

"Brandon, will you please make up your mind, you are going to drive the poor man mad."

"James, you of all people should know that if Lily finds anything out of order, she'll have both our heads. Yours will probably be first."

Meanwhile, the servant helping pin up the boughs was aching all over.

"Alright, leave it as it is. It looks acceptable."

The man sighed in relief. As much as he loved a party, the work that went into setting it up was just too much sometimes.

'What's going on here?"

Brandon and James both turned around to the new voice.

"Alexander! How good to see you!"

Brandon strode forward to meet him, arms outstretched in embrace. James on the other hand held a dark look of hate, not missed by Alexander.

"It's good to see you too Brandon."

"You've met the Lord of Devonshire, James Potter?"

James piped up, "Briefly. Alexander of Arisand, isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My father happened to be acquainted with yours."

"I see." Abruptly Alexander turned back to Brandon. "Where's Lily?"

"Ah, Her Majesty has fallen ill, so I would presume she's in bed."

"One of the maids told me she was out taking a walk with Lady Prewitt."

Brandon nodded laughingly. "Ah, of course. Then I am at a loss as to where they would be." Brandon smiled, and turned back to overseeing the decorating of the hall.

Ignoring Alex completely, James asked Brandon, "Do you think we should have told Lily what we planned to do?"

"I'll let her know eventually. Besides, she's already given detailed instructions for most of it, we're just…tweaking a few things here and there."

"Brandon, I like the way you think."

Meanwhile Alexander slipped out of the hall to go look for Lily, unnoticing of James' peripheral glance at him as he left.

***

Alice and Lily were in the midst of a debate of dress colors. Alice was heavily voting for and emerald green gown while Lily wanted to wear an ice blue gown. The two were in the middle of listing out the advantages of each when a knock at the door interrupted her. She and Alice stopped their argument. "Enter," called Lily.

"At last! I was beginning to think you had died and no one knew it," chimed a deep male voice.

Lily's head snapped up. "ALEX!!!" She ran and threw herself into his arms for a deep hug. "It's so good to see you again! What brings you here?"

"Christmas. I thought what better time to stop by and visit?" He smiled at Lily and then spotted Alice. Smiling at her, he headed toward her, took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Lady Prewitt, always a pleasure." Alice offered a wordless smile in return._ Why is everybody so frigid?_ thought Alex.

Lily interrupted, "Well, now that you're here, that's one less invitation to send out."

"Invitation?"

"Yes, to the Yuletide ball I'm throwing."

"That's an awfully big party."

"Thank goodness I have help then."

"That would explain Brandon and that other man in your hall."

Lily's green eyes widened. "Oh dear. They've started the decorations…this can't be good. I'm sorry Alex, but I must attend to this."

"Why don't I join you?"

Lily did not meet his eyes as she said "Oh, that's alright, I'd rather you get settled in. You are staying for a while, aren't you?"

"Of course" Alex nodded.

"Well, I'll have one of my maids show you to a room. Alice! Come!"

As the three headed out the doors of the study, Lily caught sight of one of the maids and called to her. As the maid approached, she quickly gave her instructions, asking her to place Alex in one of the 3rd level chambers. The maid nodded, and Lily told Alex to follow, as she and Alice hurried toward the main hall.

Alex, as he followed the maid, could not understand how his best friend had just dismissed him so soon. Why on earth would she not want his company?

***

The doors to the main hall opened, and the angry words on Lily's tongue died as her eyes roamed the view before her. It was beautiful. It was gorgeous. Fir trees had been cut from the forest and brought to the castle, where the castle artisans had crafted glass ornaments with which to decorate them. There was a tree in each corner of the room, each one unique in ornamentation. The walls of the room had boughs pinned up, with several poinsettias nestled in here and there for added color. Glass snowflakes had been added as well around the room, giving the room a charming and magnificent aura. It felt like Christmas.

But how…?

"I see Alice was not enough to keep you to your bed."

Lily's gaze traveled to the center of the Hall, where a smiling Brandon and James stood. "Brandon, I AM FINE. See? I'm walking."

"I'll take your word on it. So, what does her Majesty have to say about the decorations?"

"It's…"

"See. You don't have to everything yourself." said James.

"If it wasn't improper, I would hug both of you, " Lily smiled. She looked around.

"Lily, you'll never guess who's come to the castle," said Brandon

"Oh, you mean Alex?"

:So he found you?"

"I had no idea he was looking for me, but yes, he did find me. I sent him with one of the maids to get him settled."

"So, who is your lovely friend?" asked James.

"Alice? Alice?" Puzzled, Lily looked around and caught her friend staring at one of the glass snowflakes in fascination.

"Alice!" Alice snapped her head to Lily, and headed toward her. 'I'd like you to meet the Lord of Devonshire, James Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Alice."

'Likewise, My Lord. I've heard a lot about you around the castle you know."

As Alice went on to continue, Lily slapped her hand on top of Alice's mouth. Giving Alice a death glare, she said "It's a story for another time. Since you're both done, we can all take a break."

"Oh good. I'm famished," said James.

A/N: Alright, so that was definitely a longer chapter than most of my other ones, but consider that my Christmas present to you, because my Chapter 11 update is going to be late, unfortunately. This chapter alone took me a week to finish, and I felt terrible for the late update, so I wanted to give you something. With regards to the Chapter content, yes, this chapter may seen pointless, but try and look at the dialogue and mannerisms of the people in the story, it will help you later on. As for my descriptions of the decorations, ok so it wasn't the best I could come up with, but glass snowflakes guys! That's pretty cool for olden days. Yes, there was partial Lily/James interaction, and for all you Sirius lovers out there, yes, I will include his secret plan to wreak havoc. So once again, I will point out not to expect the Chapter covering the events at The Ball itself until later. Maybe end of December. It's late, I know, but I'm working on fanfiction time, not earth time. And of course, in order for me to update, I would greatly appreciate it if you would review, favourite, subscribe, anything to let me know you are reading and I'm not updating for no apparent reason. Constructive criticisms greatly appreciated.

So until Chapter 11, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
